The Ambrose Effect
by ashleywest022
Summary: This is my very first fanfic i have ever did. I am by far the best writer ever lol. So please take it easy on this newbie lol. Anyways if you like a little romance with a bit of drama mixed in. And two guy who were "brothers" loving the same girl. Then check this one out. Be sure to please review and give me feed back! XD


"KIM! YO KIMBERLY NICOLE GRAVES!" The man yelled.

"YES CORY!" The young blond haired girl yelled. As she jogged down the stairs and to her older brother in the kitchen.

"Can you pick me up after NXT tonight? There's a new guy coming in tonight. So I'm going in on my night off to introduce him to the guys."

"Sure what time is the show over tonight?"

"Well the show is over at nine. But the guys and I were thinking that we would take the new guy out for a few drinks afterwards."

"Where you guys planning to go?"

"That's the issue… I have no clue of where we are going."

Kim looked at her brother and shook her head. He saw the look she gave him and he continued.

"If you're down you can come for drinks too. The guys would love to see you and chill. It has been awhile since we have all got to hang out together. And besides Rollins has been bugging the hell out of me to bring you to see him. You would also get a chance to meet the new guy, his name is Dean Ambrose."

Kim completely froze when she heard that name. She didn't know why but the sound of his name gave her butterflies and made chills go up and down here spine. She brushed off the feeling and responded to her bother, smiling.

"Yeah I'll go. Always love me some Reighns and Rollins time."

"Yeah I hear ya. You just love your Rollins time Reighns is just a bonus." Cory teased as Kim rolled her eyes at him. As Cory grind at the idea he just had.

"Hey I have a better idea, I think you'll love it."

"And just what is that?"

"How about you just come to the arena with me? That way you can have 'extra' Rollins time." He said with a wink. As Kimberly decided to ignore his little jester, and while walking past her sibling she answered.

"Sure I can do that, just let me go change." Cory followed her to the stairs and stopped at the bottom as she went up them. When she got to the top he thought it would be fun to tease his little sister more. Smiling he said.

"Oh and Kim…"

"What now?" she said as she turned around with her hands on her hips, at the top of the stairs.

"I'm sure what ever outfit you pick out Seth is gonna love." He threw her a big smile and a little wink.

Kim rolled her eyes and smiled mockingly. "Funny, real cute." She said as she proceeded to walk to her room. She reached her closet and pulled out a pair of blue jeans, a black tank top and black boots. She quickly straightened her hair a bit and did smoky eyes for her make up. As she was walking out of her room she took one last look in the mirror and smiled. She bumped into to Cory, who had been heading up the stairs to hurry her along.

"Oh hey. You ready to go?" She said walking past him and heading down the stairs. He followed behind her.

"Yeah I'm ready." He said as he leaned on the door. "I've only been waiting 45 minutes." He mumbled.

"What was that you said there Graves? I know damn well our mother taught you to speak louder and clearer than that." Kim said as she got her keys and purse from the hook in the kitchen.

"Nothing let's roll we are gonna be late." Cory said as he grabbed the truck keys from her "I'll drive." He said as he walked out the door to the black ford explorer in the driveway. Kim just put her hands up in defense and got in.

"Yes sir." She mocked.

They only had a little ways to go before they made it to the arena. As she looked out the window at the setting sun she let herself get lost in her thoughts. She said to herself, 'maybe I am starting to like Seth a little more than just friends. I've known him for two years now, I've watched him grow into an amazing wrestler. It's just been this past year has been so crazy for him. And I do really miss not being able to talk to him or see him as much as I used to.' She was suddenly brought out of her thoughts as the car came to a stop. As they pulled into the parking lot at the arena. There was a blue truck sitting in the parking lot that she didn't recognize. As Cory pulled up beside it a tall man dressed in black, with messy curly hair that laid just above his eyes got out. As Cory got out, Kim smiled a little to the handsome man. Cory walked over to the man and they greeted each other with a bro hug as Cory said.

"Hey man! What's up?"

The other man patted Cory on the back and responded.

"Not much man. Just ready to show em what I got."

Cory smiled and said as he went to the back of the truck to get his gym bag.

"Glade to hear it dude, you're gonna knock em dead."

Just then the man in black noticed the passenger door shut and saw the beautiful blond walk around to the front of the truck. He looked at her in aw for a minute, as she blushed a bit and gave him a small smile. Cory noticed the reaction between the two as Dean returned her smile.

"Cory you never told me you had such a stunning girlfriend."

Cory looked at the man and started to laugh and said. "She ain't my girlfriend man..."

"Oh..." Ambrose cut him off before he could finish. Looking at the young lady again, as he walked up to her he asked with another smile. "Then who must you be sweetheart?"

Kim blushed and smiled again looking into his eyes, which she noticed were a stunning icy blue. "I'm his sister Kim." She said as she tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Well Kim it's a pleasure to meet you. Mines Dean Ambrose, but you can call me Dean if you would like." He smiled a big enough smile to show his dimples. Witch made her heart just want to melt right there. He took her hand in his and laid a light kiss on it. And then pulled her in to his arms and gave her a hug and a light kiss on her cheek. Kim was taken back a bit at his boldness. But it excited her even more, as she smiled and touched her check not realizing she had done so. Cory just stood there looking his sister stunned at how she was smiling and acting like a little school girl. He had never seen her like this and didn't quit know how to react to it.

"Don't be so nervous sweetheart. I don't bit, unless you want me too." He said with a wink and a smirk. She shook her had no and giggled. Witch made him want to try and push his luck a little further, so he added with a smile. "Okay maybe later" Cory could defiantly tell where this was leading to. So he thought now was as good of time as ever to remind the two of his presens before this got out of hand. Clearing his thought a bit he said.

"Are you tow ready to go in? It's a bit cold out here and we do have to still go to work."

This got a little chuckle out of Dean. So he took Kim by the hand again and said.

"Comon sweetheart, we got a show to do." As he escorted her into the building, Cory just threw up his hands and shook his head and followed the two.

Ambrose suddenly stopped in the middle of the hallway, as he looked at Kim, he smiled cheeky and said. "Well I guess I'll see you after the show."

Kim looked at the door behind her, as Cory had finally caught up with them. He shook his head and proceeded past Ambrose. He looked back at the man standing in the hallway looking a bit confused at the girl. Kim noticed the smirk on her brother's face. She shot him a scolding look and then smiled at Dean. As she started to giggle a bit she said.

" sweetie if you think I'm going into that hell hole of a locker room and listening to make up tips, gossip, fashion and the latest hottest superstar to make it to the roster. Than baby cakes you gotta be crazy."

That response made Ambrose smile and respond with a comeback of his own. "What's wrong darling you don't like cillin with the girls around here?"

This made her roll her eyes as she took him back by his hand and went to Cory. Seth and Roman's locker room. Leaving Cory behind again in disbelieve at what he just saw. He thought to his self 'was she just flirting with him? And why in the blue hell did she call him baby cakes? That's so not like her.' As they walked into the locker room she stopped and looked at Dean and said.

"I don't chill with the girls to often and most defiantly not the ones here. I prefer my boys." As she gestured to the Samoan man sitting on the couch across the room. Who was in total shock as to what he was seeing. Thinking to his self 'Is Kim really getting her flirt on with a man she don't even know. What the hell is this about? It's so not like her. She's only this way with Seth'

She continued getting another smile from Mr. Ambrose. "It's less drama that way and no bullshit." She walked over to where Roman was sitting as Cory entered the room still a bit in shock. She had finally released Dean's hand and leaned down to give Roman a big hug and a smile before sitting next to him. She said.

"Hey Ro! How are you?" As Ambrose took a chair and put it next to the couch so he could sit next to Kim.

"I'm good love. How about you" Roman responded.

"I'm great! Missed you bunches." She said with a smile.

"Right back at ya baby girl." He said as he shot her a smile. "Who's your friend?" he asked nodding to the man in question.

Before she could answer he got up looking at the much bigger man. Extending his hand he answered. "The names Dean Ambrose." As the other man took his hand and shook it he responded.

"Ah... Cory has told me all about your skills. It's nice to finally meet you. Mines Roman Reigns."

Just then then door opened, Kim turned to see who it was. As she saw who was standing there she got a big smile on her face. Witch Ambrose noticed right away and followed her gaze to see what or who was making her smile so bright. He saw the two tone haired man put his bag down smile and stand with his arms opened. Kim got up as soon as he had his bag down and arms open and went over to him jumping into his strong arms. He buried his face into her neck taking in the smell of her cotton carny perfume, which was his favorite. As Dean watched the two hug, he got a feeling of anger and hatred that shook him to his very core. He was a little taken back because a woman has never made him feel that way. Let alone one that he had just met. As the two pulled away from each other Kim asked.

"How's my Sethie doing?"

He laughed as he put his bag with the others. Unknown to her he loved it when she called him Sethie. He responded.

"I've been good. Missed you though a lot baby girl. How have you been?"

Smiling she responded. "I've been good, missed you too boo."

Giving her a small kiss on the forehead he turned to say hey to the other two men. When he noticed a man leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets looking at the ground and seeming to be in deep thought. He walked over to Roman and Cory exchanging bro hugs.

"Hey guys! Is that the new guy you've been taking about nonstop?" Corry shook his head and said.

"Yup that's the one and only Dean Ambrose."

"His quiet Rollins like you. You'll like him, God knows Kimberly does." Roman added looking at the bold in the chair across the room. Cory just shook his head in agreement. Rollins smiled a bit, then hit Reigns on the shoulder.

"Anyways… Hey man I'm Seth Rollins, it's nice to finally get to meet you. He said as he walked over to the man. He got to him and saw the man was still looking at the floor biting his lower lip.

"You okay man? You look a bit distracted." He asked as he put a hand on his shoulder. Dean looked up a bit startled. As he responded.

"Nice to meet you names Dean Ambrose. Rollins smiled in response. Kim was in deep thought texting her one and only girlfriend Sarah. She was telling her about Dean. As she finished her convocation she looked at the time on her phone. It was 9:45. She got up and put her phone in her pocket and said.

"Well boys seems like there will be no showing of y'alls pretty little faces on NXT this evening. So let's get going to... where did you say we were headed to brother dearest?"

Roman was completely taken back at how the woman was begging to get out of the comfort zone. He looked at Seth who was in just as much disbelieve as he was. Blinking a few times and shaking his head he turned his attention to Cory. Who looked just as much in shock as the other two, he said.

"Um… I didn't say where we were going. I have no clue what's in Cincinnati, Ohio." Chuckling Roman patted him on the back and said.

"Me either bro." Seth looked at Dean saying.

"I have the lest idea either man. Any suggestions?" Dean grinned and said looking at Kim.

"I have a little spot where we can go. Come on baby doll, let's get out of here." He grabbed her by the hand and led her to the door. Seth crossed his arms in front of his chest and asked.

"Is it okay for us to go as well? I mean Roman and myself haven't seen you in a while baby girl. Maybe we would also like to hang with you?"

Kim could since the tension building between Rollins and Ambrose and so could everyone else. Dean looked at Seth and rolled his eyes, she just brushed it off and laughed walking out the door she said.

"Duh Sethie you know damn well you guys go with me everywhere when we get to chill."

With that they all walked out of the arena and to kid's truck. Rollins went around back to get shot gun as he always did. But Ambrose had already beat him to it. Dean just smiled and nodded at the mans failed attempt to gain the spot. Kimberly hadn't even noticed what had just took place between the two men. But Cory and Roman on the other hand, had watched it all unfold in a mix of confusion and total amazement. The three men got into the back seat in complete solace. As they approached the exit Kim broke the silence.

"So Dean where are we going and does this place have a name?"

Dean smiled while sitting back into the seat and said.

"Take a right out of here and two streets down make a left. Its will be on the right."

"Okay and the name..." she asked

"It's called go to hell." Seth mumbled under his breath. Kim didn't hear him but Dean sure did. He just smiled and reached to take kids hand. She froze for a second not knowing how to react to him holding her hand, but she quickly relaxed again.

In the back seat Roman shot Rollins a look that said this is not the time nor the place don't even go there right now. As Cory jabbed Seth in the side. Suddenly Seth yelped.

"Damn it graves! What the hell dude?! That shit hurt!" Cory looked at him and was about to say something when Kim looked in the rear view mirror and said.

"Boys, act like grown men and not like two year olds in the vehicle. I've said it at least a thousand times over. Don't make me say it again or it's nowhere but home. Got it?"

"Yes Mommy" Cory mocked. Seth didn't respond, he just looked out the window into the night. Roman just held his hands up and gave a nod. Dean thought now would be a good time to answer Kim's question.

"It's called The Hot Spot. It's the best place in town."

Kim laughed pulling in to the parking lot.

"And how do you know it's the best place in town Mr. Ambrose?"

As Dean and the others got out of the truck to go in. Dean paused and wrapped his arms around Kim's waist pulling her close. He lent down to where their faces were just mere inches apart. And if she got slightly on her toes she could kiss him. But she was yet again frozen in place. Smiling and tilting his head to the side he said.

"Cuz I'm a Cinnci boy my princess."

She smiled as she got a small amount of nervousness in the pit of her stomach. She wasn't used to being so close to another man other than Seth. She said.

"Oh, born and raised Ohio boy, huh?"

"Yup! Sure am and damn proud of it too." He said letting go of her and walking to the door.

Rollings was just standing there on the sidewalk stunned, hurt and angry all at the same time. Roman looked at Seth with a little bit of sympathy in his eyes. Seth didn't notice it. But Roman had an idea of what was going on, but wasn't totally sure yet. Cory just shook his head in confusion.


End file.
